


Character Shorts

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff [8]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amnesia, Depression, Drabble Collection, F/F, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Orphans, Short, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: Short character based writings about my tos ocs





	1. Amnesiac

The amnesiac wonders who she was before, but everything is so foggy.

The doctor saved her when she was bleeding out, but she wishes she was never saved. She didn’t deserve this. 

She tries so hard to destroy what was saved.

The alcohol slowly poisoning her liver and her mind even further. Her hair going unwashed after days in bed, hiding from the sun, hiding from the others.

Any hope she had was getting even more obscured by the fog in her brain more and more each day.

The survivor holds onto her, until she can regain the smile she used to wear.


	2. Coven Leader

As a child, all the Coven Leader wanted was control. She never had it growing up, she was powerless and hopeless.

That was until she made a deal with the devil.

Fast forward a thousand years later, She has all the control anyone could ever want, but she still longed for more. Nothing was ever enough to satisfy her. I guess that’s what happens when you sell your soul for all the power a young witch could ever want.

She manipulates people, mentally and physically. She gets into their minds and gains their trust, and then she uses them like a puppet. When she’s done with them, she throws them away like a broken toy.

All of the cries of the innocent and the blood spilled were never enough for her. 

She was constantly craving more.

She wouldn’t stop until the whole world feared her.


	3. Necromancer

There are many times where the necromancer will look down in the coffin she dug up at the rotting corpse and decide that’s how she feels, on the inside at least.

All hope of reviving her dead family has died and rotten, much like their corpses that were probably still rotting in her old home. The home she could never return to. The coven was her new home now, despite her discontent.

All hope for a brighter future has rottened. Visions of dark skies, dirt, coffins, rotting flesh, and blood were all she could see in her dark and grim future.

Everything about her was filled with darkness. Her hair was the color of the night. She dressed to blend in with the shadows. Darkness was visible under her eyes from the sleepless nights of digging graves. Her heart was dim, with barely any light illuminating it.

She raised the corpse of the late sheriff. He groaned in pain, as if he were actually alive. His eyes however were white and glassy, with no sign of the life he used to have.

The necromancer showed life in her eyes, but she feared that wouldn’t last for long. Soon enough, she’d end up 6 feet under along with all the innocent people that had been murdered.


End file.
